Hungry (One-shot)
by Wholesome-FF
Summary: Darwin has not eaten in days, and Nicole takes it upon herself to figure out why. She discovers the problems are a little deeper than they appeared. (Yes, inspired by Heart of Writing's "Mrs. Mom", and I know it's better than this.)


**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you've been doing great and enjoying those stories out there! Missed writing so much, I found some time to write out this one-shot (inspired to me by Heart of Writing, and if you're reading this Heart, Love your work big-time _;)._ However, don't think I think it's great; cause I don't really). I am thinking I'll add this in at the end of my story "The Blood", so if this vaporizes, that's why. Might just leave it here though. Without further interruption, enjoy the short!**

* * *

Today just didn't feel quite right to Darwin Waterson. It seemed like any other day, sitting in Mrs. Simian's classroom beside his non-biologic sibling Gumball. They were both in the middle of having to listen to her drag on about some history topic regarding the civil war. Gumball was openly complaining to Darwin about how much class sucked. Darwin did think the same, but only thought it. He often wished Gumball could just keep his complaints to himself. It was anoying to him having ti hear him complain all the time, and would he even care if Darwin had something to say? He too wanted class to just end already; mostly because of Mrs. Simian, but also to get away from Gumball's non-stop ranting. He was also quite hungry. Three days had passed already since he had anything to eat at home or school. Between the teacher's rants, Gumball's complaining, and the churning in his stomach, he was unsure if he could take anymore. He wanted more than anything to just get out ASAP. In the middle of her lecture, his wish came true.

"Darwin Waterson report to the principal's office please." It was Principal Brown's voice on the intercom at school. Hearing his name sure snapped him out of his dreariness. Everyone in the classroom stared at Darwin from behind, and he could feel their eyes enclosing down behind them.

"Huh," Gumball said smiling in amusement. "Wonder what you did to get called down to the principal's office," he asked rhetorically. Darwin glaned at him as he pulled himself out.

"I guess I'm gonna find out." He started walking and opened the classroom door. Mrs. Simian didn't start up again until Darwin closed it from behind him. As he made his way down the hall towards the principal, he couldn't stop over thinking what was happening. "Why am I being called down? I hope I'm not in trouble. I don't think I've done anything to be in detention." After a few more paces, he turned a corner and saw the door to the principal's office. He was nervous about having to go in, but he knew he had to. When he reached the door, he turned the knob and twisted it open to find Principal Brown, with someone else in a chair in front of it.

"Ah, Darwin, glad you could make it," said the hairy Mr. Brown with his elbows rested on the table and fingers rested between his knuckles like he was praying. The other adult in the room twisted her head around to see the young fish, lighting up a kind and warm smile. A blue cat like Gumball, but older and feminine, whom he knew as his adoptive mother.

Hi Darwin," she sweetly said. Darwin stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Brown took the floor.

"Your mother seems to believe you're not feeling too well, so she's requested that you be taken home for today." Darwin's eyes shot up by the accusation.

"What? But-but I'm not-"

"He says he's well, but I don't think that's true, Nigel Brown." Nicole got out from her chair and came to Darwin's side. "He's been so sick that he hasn't been eating anything. I want to take him to a doctor, if that's alright." Darwin couldn't believe she was lying about him. It was true that he wasn't eating, but it wasn't because he was sick. It was something else entirely different. He was about to speak up and call bologna, but before he could say anything Nicole reached down and covered his mouth while Nigel Brown talked. He wasn't even fazed by Nicole holding Darwin's mouth shut coupled with his squirming to get out.

"I hope he feels better soon, but we don't want him being a danger to the others here."

"I understand." She stepped back to the door and opened it while still holding Darwin. Despite how hard he was struggling to get out, she managed to keep a smile on her without breaking her eye contact. She stepped out and told him to have a good day; him replying the very same and for Darwin to get well. When his office door closed, Nicole finally released Darwin from her grip and fell to the floor.

"What was that for?" Darwin crossed his arms and gave her a stern and angry look. Nicole's smile was gone upon seeing him so angry.

"I'm sorry Darwin, but I couldn't let you tell Principal Brown that I was lying."

"But why did you lie? Shouldn't you be at work right now?" Out of nowhere, he heard a rumbling coming from his stomach. His hunger was so great that he was actually in pain, wheezing in front of Nicole with his fins held onto his front. She could see how bad he was cringing and looked worried for him, identifiable by the dropping of her blue cat ears.

"Sounds like you're in pain." She reached her paw down to one of his fins over his stomach and held onto it as she started walking away. Darwin, still in a good amount of hurt from his stomach wanting to eat itself, followed her against his excruciating will. When they reached the front doors of the school and made their descent down the stairs to Nicole's station wagon, Darwin pain finally stopped. She let go of his fin and told him to go around to the passenger side of the car.

"Shouldn't you be at work right now," he repeated to her. Nicole kept to being happy and not worried in the slightest about the Rainbow Factory.

"I took a sick day off to come and get you; now get in the car mister." She opened her door and got into the driver seat. Darwin didn't like the idea of playing hooky from school, but he also didn't want to disappoint his mother. His fears got the best of his looks when he opened the door and got in, buckling up with Nicole as she started the car and drove away from Elmore Junior high.

"What is this all about," he nervously asked her. "Why did you not go to work today?" Nicole answered Darwin with her eyes locked on the road, only occasionally glancing to look at him or make eye contact.

"I told you: I took a sick day, but if you mean why I'm taking you out school, it's because we need to talk." Darwin only became more nervous the way she said it. He was scared, but the way he expressed his worries were almost too cute sounding the way Nicole heard it.

"So you had to pull me out to do that?"

"You'll understand why in a short while." Darwin looked out the window at all the passing greenery and houses.

"Where are we even going to anyway?"

"Well, I figured you might like something a little more special than the school's food, soooo…" She stopped the car and pulled it into park under a big shadow in a parking lot. "How does Joyful Burger sound?" Darwin looked up over the dashboard and saw the car in front of a restaurant chain, with the sun beating in the background behind the giant burger sign. The very sight of that monster-sized burger on the logo made his mouth water, and his stomach rumbling even more than before. He heard Nicole pop her door open and stepped out after turning the car off. "Come on, let's go," she said merrily. She closed the door behind her and waited for Darwin, who unbuckled his seat belt and got out to her. They both stepped up to the sidewalk and let the automatic doors open for them. Nicole continued to walk towards the counter where Larry Needlemeijer, who ran almost too many jobs in Elmore, was waiting for her to order. Darwin took a minute to observe the area. The restaurant was clean, but almost empty. There were only two citizens inside eating: one was the alligator cat lady at a booth enjoying her simple cheeseburger, and the other one at a circular, bar-high table was the Blue Jellybean "Bully" in his underwear and a skull cap. He was eating a triple cheeseburger with ketchup from what Darwin saw, shoveling it down like a pig while the cat lady further away was eating hers more mannerly, but even she stood out with one of her cats on the table, picking and eating at her fries.

"Weird," Darwin said to himself, "I figured they wouldn't let people without pants or with pets into this place… Oh wait…" Darwin became even more depressed and bobbed his head low to the ground, producing an enormous frown that went unnoticed by Nicole. He somberly approached her side and waited for his turn.

"Welcome to Joyful Burger," Larry said as enthusiastically as he could fake. "What would you like to order?" Nicole could see she was first since he said it to her initially.

"Hmm, I'll have single cheeseburger with a side salad and small water please." Larry went ahead and typed it in. Nicole turned to Darwin below. Even though he seemed sad, she still went ahead and asked. "Darwin, what would you like?" He picked up his head and glanced at the menu.

"I'll just have whatever's smallest," he said very anxious. Nicole turned to Larry before he could do anything and rose a finger.

"Uh, hold that. Darwin, please order something more appropriate."

"But I really don't-", Then came the rumbling in his stomach. It was so loud that even Larry could hear it from behind the counter, making him throw his eyes up in amazement.

"Whoa, sounds to me like he's starving." Darwin quickly raised his fin in protest with his other over his front.

No no, I'm perfectly-ahhh!" It was like his stomach was conscious. He knew every time he would say no, he would keep on getting horrible pains. Before Nicole could ask him what was wrong, Darwin finally, once and for all, submitted. "Alright-alright," he said to his stomach. He looked up at the menu and made his choice. "I-I'll have a… a Joyful Jr. Burger meal please." He wanted to retract his words, but his stomach had taken control of his brain and refused to let up. The rumbling finally came to a halt when Larry was typing away on the keyboard.

"That'll be 7.48 Pounds ($9.14)." Nicole pulled out a debit card and handed it to Larry, who swiped it, handed her the receipt, and gave the two their drinks. Darwin walked away with his cup and over to the soda fountain to get some water. Nicole was going to do the same, but was stopped by Larry at the counter after Darwin left. "Hey, Mrs. Waterson, shouldn't Darwin be at school right now? I know it's none of my business, but he seems a little… out of it today." Nicole's smile faded, turning to see Darwin get his drink with her eyes becoming softer by the second.

"It's really that noticeable?" Her voice was incredibly frail, infecting Larry with the same sense of fear she had.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He turned around to see the two's food on a tray. He reached over and brought it to the counter for Nicole to take. When she looked back and retrieved her food, he told her to have a nice day and hope Darwin gets better. She thanked him for his concern and left him by the counter alone. Darwin and Nicole unconsciously chose a booth parallel to the order station. Nicole set the food down and took her seat, where the Blue Jellybean man was see-able in the background behind her. Darwin took the other side of the booth, where only a glass door and trashcan was visible from behind. Nicole realized she had not filled her cup with any water, but her concern was more on Darwin. She grabbed a square box off the tray and placed it in front of the young fish, expecting him to open it. Instead, he just stared at it with his fishy puckered lip expression (almost as though he were pouting), debating whether or not to open the box. Nicole had to speak up.

"Darwin, please eat your meal already." Darwin took a deep breath through his nostrils before looking up to give her his response.

"But I don't want to. The second I open it, I'm gonna want to eat it, and I just… can't." Every fiber of his being was calling out to eat, but he refused to surrender his will. Nicole's cat ears dangled low at the sight of his misery.

"You must. You haven't eaten a single thing in THREE days!" Her emphasis made him look away from her as she continued on. "Every morning, you skip having breakfast and just leave for the bus, and in the evening, you won't come down to eat with the rest of the family. Gumball's also been telling me that you aren't eating at school either, so I know you're malnourished." She softened her voice some for what came next, making her feel even worse than before. "Why are you refusing to eat anything? Is it because you think you're overweight?" Darwin continued to hold his head down, but did acknowledge her when he relocated his pupils back on her.

"No," he said softly, practically in the form of a question. She continued to pester him with questions.

"Is it because you were dared into doing this?"

"No." His voice was slightly higher than before, but still child-like and nervous.

"Are you just going through a phase where nothing taste good to you anymore?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Please Darwin; tell me what's wrong." Nicole's affection was too strong for Darwin to turn from. Telling her anything was the last possible option he wanted. He was afraid of what she would say, worried what she thought. He tried his best to confess, with almost no effort to show for it.

"It's just that, well… the truth is that… I haven't been eating because… because."

"Because of what? I want to know what's going on here." Darwin knew there was no way out and had to come clean. He couldn't hide the truth from her, even if it meant scarring her. Nicole's hunger was getting the better end of her though. She unwrapped her burger from the wrapper and took a bite as she listened to Darwin confess the truth.

"I haven't been eating because… I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have." Darwin's blood began to pump fast at the fear of her thoughts, forcing him to close his eyes and squish his body. Nicole stopped her chewing and quickly swallowed her food.

"What? Hurt me how?" She took another bite and awaited clarification. Darwin opened one eye, a little confused that she didn't understand. He relaxed himself and tried to reiterate.

"I mean… I don't want you becoming more upset having to take care of me." The answer shocked Nicole. She became so panicked that she started to choke on her food, dropping her burger onto the tray and beating against her chest to cough it up. Darwin pushed himself back in the seat as he watched her and, after a few hits, coughed the chewed glop back onto the table. Darwin's jaw dropped to the side some at having to see the grossness right in the center. The cat was still coughing into a suppressed fist, desperately reaching for a napkin to cough into instead. She was beginning to regret not getting that water now. Through all of her noise, she did her best to speak up.

"Wh-wha-wh-what?!" She was flabbergasted, and a little struck. Darwin closed his mouth and looked back up at her as she evened out, feeling so much dread at having to tell her the full truth behind his starvation.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just…" he needed a moment to gather his courage. He was scared, sure, but nowhere near willing to speak the truth. "I...I know work stresses you out and makes you miserable and …I don't think I'm worth you having to work and take care of me." He began to rub the back of his head in shame. "Somewhere along the way, I started feeling bad when..." Tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, quickly flooding all the white in front. "*sniffle* when I'm not even one of your own kids." He closed his eyes, unable to look at her anymore. "I just thought that: if I ate less, you could be happier was all." Nicole's eyes grew to the size of dishes, left completely speechless by Darwin's self-loathing. Her jaw hung open as he looked away from her in shame; she had never been so mortified in all her life.

"I… I don't know what to say." Darwin's frown grew larger with his tears pouring out and down his scaly cheeks. Nicole could see how bad he was hurting and acted as quickly as possible. Her voice as stern as it was soft and worried, she called "Darwin, look at me this instant." Feeling her control over him, he did as instructed with such bitterness festering within.

"I'm sorry," he whined quietly out at her.

"Darwin, please listen." She reached out and grabbed hold of his left fin, holding it in her hand as she spoke. "Look... I won't lie that… if you weren't with us, I would have to work less and be less stressed out, but you know what? I would also be a thousand times worse without you." Their eyes locked in contact; sparkling and swollen pupils making contact of equally distort magnitude at each other. "You... are an incredible, irreplaceable part of my life, and everyone else's, and I wouldn't let anything terrible to happen to you. I work hard to care for you because I love you so very much. I would rather work every day of my life to make sure that you're well and safe than to lose you just to have slightly more." As thoughtful as her words and her smile made him feel, Darwin still didn't feel any better. He couldn't stop himself from asking, with those tears and pity still pouring out of him.

"But, what about your health-"

"Doesn't even come CLOSE to yours," She immediately responded, reaching her other paw out around Darwin's fin to completely encase it. "I am far more concerned about you're well-being than my own; it's part of being a parent, and it's something I would never, ever change." Nicole's smile force-fed her kind words straight down on Darwin's heart. Darwin's cheeks began to push up around his eyes, squishing them to try and hold back his tears. His lips pressing together as he tried to hold himself back. "I mean, if I didn't care about you, would I not have made you buy an actual meal?" Darwin let a puff of breath slide out his nose when he began smiling. "Would I not have taken you out of school so I'd make you be forced into eat something?" Darwin's smile became larger as his cheeks puffed out while chuckling a little under his breath. "Would I not have tried keeping you from doing the right thing and tell Principal Brown I was lying about you?" Darwin lost it and began to laugh. His woes fleeting as humor began to fill him from within. Nicole was glad to see him so happy again. It felt like it forever having to watch her own son so depressed and miserable. Eventually, she continued on and got him to calm down. "Work might not be fun and stresses me out at times, but I'd be even more unhappy,-" She held her paws out to the side and threw them open like she was going to hug someone while staring at the ceiling with a big smile on her face. "-probably a complete train wreck,-" she joked as she brought herself back to normal and faced Darwin once more. "-if anything bad happened or you weren't a part of my life." She grabbed his fin with her paws again and returned her stare back at him. "Because your my son, and I love you, and your worth more to me than any dollar I'll ever make in my life. I promise."

Waves of relief came over Darwin in different emotions. Feelings of all kinds wash over him as he stared into her unconditionally loving eyes. Happiness, joy, gratitude, prestige; all arising from within. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so, embraced, by Nicole. He couldn't stop his crying with the feelings consuming him. Upon instinct, he got out from his booth to Nicole's side and hugged her around her waist, snuggling the side of his head onto her belly. "I'm so sorry I worried you," he said in a whiny, but happily way while smiling. His tears soaked through her shirt, penetrating further the harder he squished her. Nicole's smile warmed up even more than before. She bent herself down and wrapped her arms around his back to return the hug, resting her head in top of his.

"It's alright. I apologize as well if I ever made you feel this way." She tightened her grasp around his body, pulling him closer towards her. "Don't ever think for a second that you are any less important than Gumball or Anais. You are my son, Darwin Waterson, and I'll always love you; Forever and always." Darwin stuggled some to try and pull his head up out from her stomach. When he finally got aome air, he could see how caring Nicole's face truly was. She almost looked like she was going to cry too, so happy and sincere. Darwin sniffled and brightened his smile at seeing her so. He turned his head to the side and rested it onto her. He closed his eyes with her, and they both continued to hug for a few while longer. Eventually, after that while, Darwin pulled away and retracted his tears. He looked back up at Nicole so happy and releived, still cradling the last of those tears in his eyes.

"Feel better sweety," Nicole asked him.

"Yeah," Darwin said sniffling while wiping one of his eyes. "much better." He went on to make his way around and back to his seat across the table. He looked down at his food and could feel the hunger instantly coming back. He had almost completely forgotten about it while engaged with blue cat. With nothing emotional holding him back anymore, he reached for the box and ripped it apart, letting the food fall. "So, what happens after we're done here," he asks her as he tears open his wrapper to his junior burger, taking the biggest bite he can out of it. The greasy juice and warm meat made it feel like the most delicious thing on the planet after several days of nothing. Nicole could hear him humming with glory at what was in his mouth, making her chuckle lightly and smile at how adorable he was.

"Well," she said, grabbing her burger and beginning to eat again. "I do have the entire day off, and Principal Brown doesn't want you back at school, sooooo I was thinking we could make it a mother-son day, you and me. What do you say?" She took a bite of her burger as Darwin swallowed his.

"That sounds great," he ecstatically said to her.

"Alright. What should we do?" Darwin thought for a second.

"Could we go to the mall, or maybe the park?"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Awesome!" It took one more bite of his sandwich to finish it off, but his stomach was telling him he wasn't finished yet. *GRUMMMMBLLLLLLLE* Darwin smiled embarrassingly at his mom. "Uhh, could I maybe get some desert too?" *GRUMBLE* "Or maybe another meal?" Nicole broke out laughing and reached for her wallet.

"Of course." She handed her card to Darwin. "Get whatever you need. It'll be our little secret."


End file.
